Assassin
by Cheesecake Superstar
Summary: AU! When Matt and Mello meet by some unimaginable coincidence, they get tangled up in each other's lives... In more ways than one. But will things be normal, or is there a secret about one of them that the other just doesn't know? Rated T for now, but the rating may go up if need be.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Yeah... I should **not **be writing this... But I got the idea and just couldn't help myself!

That and I freaking love this pairing and Death Note in general. Please note here that I don't own anything to do with Death Note! I only own the story, not the characters in it or the fandom its based off! If I did, well, let's just say the ending would be VERY different...

I know, the point of view switches are a little too much here, but they shouldn't appear again any time soon.

Well, I hope you enjoy this as I procrastinate writing my other stories!

* * *

Chapter One

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Matt groaned as his alarm clock went off, signalling the time to get up.

"Five more minutes..." he grumbled as he rolled over and whacked his hand upon the top of the alarm clock to turn it off. The attempt failed and the incessant beeping of the clock continued.

Matt grabbed the clock from where it sat on his bedside table and threw it across the room. It hit the back wall, shattered and stopped producing sound for a few brief seconds... Before the beeping began again, but from something different.

The mobile phone perched on the windowsill across the room began spurting out an annoying orchestra of sound to try and wake up the half-asleep brunet.

Sighing in defeat, Matt got out of bed to turn the mobile's alarm off. He trudged over to his built-in wardrobe, trying to block out the forever-present smell of cigarettes that lingered in his room, and pulled out a black and white striped, long sleeved shirt and a pair of denim jeans before quickly changing into them. He wrestled a pair of brown boots on to his feet before slipping his black, elbow-length gloves onto his hands.

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Somewhere, not too far away from where Matt was, another alarm clock rang out.

The blond who the alarm belonged to, Mello, pointed the gun he slept with at the clock and shot it to shut it up before falling asleep again.

He calmly awoke about an hour later and got out of bed. He headed to his wardrobe- a freestanding, cheap wooden one- and pulled out a leather vest and pants to wear before changing into them.

'Damn... This day better be eventful or else.' Mello thought to himself, sighing as he walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bar of chocolate from out of the fridge.

He took a bite, before setting it down on the side and pulling on a pair of black leather boots.

* * *

Matt walked down the driveway to his car, a cherry red 1968 Chevrolet Camaro RS/SS, tucking his PSP into his jeans pocket.

Lighting a cigarette and placing it between his lips, Matt slid into the driver's seat of his car and revved up the engine. It let out a roar before quieting into a soft purr. The smell of smoke slowly began to fill the air from the nicotine-stick that the brunet had.

He took his signature goggles from their perch on the dashboard and placed them on his head, smiling slightly as he did so. Matt loved his goggles. They gave him a sense of disguise, hiding himself from the rest of the world. He liked that.

Matt didn't exactly have a set destination in mind as he drove just above the speed limit. He'd usually do this on a Saturday- go out and drive aimlessly. Now and again, he'd score a hot chick and even some men on occasion, but he'd never get too attached to anyone.

He just wasn't like that. He wasn't one for a serious relationship, just a quick one-night stand and then move on. It had always been that way for him.

* * *

Mello walked down his driveway to his motorcyle, placing his helmet upon his head as he did.

Swinging his leg over the bike, he revved up the engine and smirked slightly when the initial roar turned to a constant purr.

As he drove, Mello thought about where he was headed. Did he even know for himself?

The answer to that was no. Mello had no idea where he was heading, he was just riding aimlessly. Maybe he'd find some petty adventure to keep his attention span temporarily occupied. Maybe he'd discover a new flavour of chocolate, if that was even possible.

Maybe, just maybe, something incredible would happen on that most ordinary of Saturdays that would change his life forever.

* * *

Matt stopped driving as he neared a small, abandoned cottage in the middle of nowhere.

The place was desolate; why in the world would a cottage just be there?

Walking in to take a closer look, Matt moved his goggles so they rested on his forehead. This way, he'd be able to see slightly better.

This cottage was just as desolate as the area around it, no signs of life seemed present in the slightest. The curtains on the broken windows were frayed at the edges and the railings holding them in place seemed in danger of corrupting at any time.

The floor was slightly damp, dried splotches of blood were littered here and there. Was this place used to stage murders once before? Did the ownerof the house get killed here, or did they kill someone here and never return?

The stench of death was unbearable, so it concluded the fact that someone- or, even, something- had died in here, or, at least, had been seriously injured...

* * *

Mello skidded to a halt in what seemed to be the middle of nowhere. The heavens seemed to have opened up only seconds beforehand and now the blond was drenched to the bone.

'Damn this weather...' he sighed to himself as he noticed a building in the distance. 'It's out in, quite literally, the middle of nowhere. Can I trust it? Shelter is shelter, I guess...'

He hopped back on his motorcycle and drove out to the small building. It appeared to be a cottage of sorts that was on the verge of falling to shreds.

"This... Place. This is in the middle of nowhere for a darn good reason..." Mello muttered as he knocked on the rotten front door. "Anyone there? It's pissing down out here!"

* * *

Matt, though he was now at the other side of the house, heard a knock at the front door and whipped round suddenly.

Could it be the person who owned this place? Were they there to kill him for trespassing?

'Should I go check it out? Or should I leave it?' He thought to himself, thinking over the different scenarios that could play out depending on his choices.

If he opened the door, one of three things would happen. One, he'd be killed. Two, he'd be tortured, then killed. Three, this would just be another curious person like himself.

If he didn't open the door, whoever was outside would just find another way in and the other three scenarios could play out. The door itself wouldn't hold against much force.

'Screw it, I'm opening the door.' Matt decided, walking out of the practically empty room he was in.

* * *

'Screw this, I've had enough of waiting.' Mello sighed, growing impatient. He kicked the door and it swiftly fell off its hinges.

Standing more or less right behind the falling door- and having to jump out of the way to avoid the falling plank of wood- was a rather innocent-looking, emerald-eyed brunet male. He couldn't have been much older than Mello, perhaps even a little bit younger.

The man seemed startled, but also scared at the same time. Why?

"What the hell are you doing in such a run down place?" Mello asked.

"I'd ask you the same thing, seeing as you're here too." The brunet replied with a cheeky smirk.

* * *

So... Any suspicions of this guy being the owner of the cottage was gone, though Matt still feared for his life. The blond standing in the doorframe didn't particularly look all that friendly and that act of kicking the door right off its hinges just added to his intimidating aura.

"I was bored," The blond gestured behind him to the foul weather outside. Only then did Matt notice that the other man was completely soaked from the rain, his blond hair stuck to his forehead and his leather attire dripping with water. "And it's pissing down with rain, as you can see."

* * *

A.N: Sooo... Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: So... I'm officially outta school for six weeks cos it's summer! But then I start my GCSEs in September... I'M DOOMED!**

**Anyway, on with the story! Thanks to my guest reviewer for being the only reviewer on the first chapter. (I feel like a loner. ONE review? ;.;)**

**Yeah, this chapter is really short... I'm kinda stuck on ideas for this story already. I have the basic plot, but not how to write it out... DX**

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

_In which Matt gets very pissed off at Mello and then gets his revenge._

* * *

"Ah, yeah..." Matt chuckled, nervously scratching the back of his neck as he stood to one side to let the blond walk in. "The name's Matt, by the way."

"Name's Mello. Would say it was nice to meet you on better circumstances, but I'm really not in the mood."

Well, Matt thought. Mello certainly had PMS, even if he was a guy.

"Alright, then. I'd say make yourself at home, but this place a) isn't mine and b) is a dump." Matt responded bluntly.

"Obviously." Mello sighed, checking his pockets for something.

* * *

"Damn it!" Mello exclaimed, annoyed.

The brunet, now known as Matt, looked at Mello with a confused expression.

"My godamned chocolate got wet from the freaking rain. Bastard weather..." Mello cursed, taking the soggy food item from his pocket and flinging it on the floor. To say he was pissed now was quite the understatement.

"It's just chocolate," Matt muttered, completely unaware of Mello's addiction to the food. "Why make such a big deal about it?"

"Why make such a big deal?" Mello repeated, a little shocked. "Ah, you wouldn't understand."

"You're a chocoholic, aren't you?" Matt wondered aloud. Mello nodded, not voicing his response.

* * *

"Thought so." Matt mused.

"Is that meant to be offensive?" Mello sent a death glare in Matt's direction.

To be honest, Matt didn't know if offense was intended to be taken from his comment or not. He just remained silent.

"Well? Gonna answer me any time soon?"

Matt was still silent, reaching for the handheld console he still had in his pocket. He, unlike Mello, hadn't been caught in the rain, so his beloved console was safe from water damage.

"Don't get that out unless you want it to be shot." Mello threatened, pulling a pistol out of its holster.

"You really think a gun scares me?" Matt scoffed.

'Damn, this guy's stuck up.' He thought.

* * *

Mello's eyes widened in surprise for a moment. No one had ever stood up to him when he had a gun before, yet Matt did so carelessly.

"It's not here to scare you, it's here as a threat. So you better answer my question or I'll shoot you."

"Heh, like you'd do that." Matt laughed. He laughed. Probably at Mello, no doubt. "Besides, no need to get worked up over a silly little comment. I don't know if it was meant to offend or not. I just said it."

"Bitch, please. It's not like I really give a damn what it was meant for."

"Then why did you go over the top about it?" Matt asked, cocking his head to one side in what Mello deemed to be an incredibly cute way.

"Felt like it." Mello smirked, which seemed to really annoy the brunet.

* * *

Matt was officially pissed off. What gave this guy the right to be such an ass?

"Bastard." Matt sighed, flipping up the screen of his retro blue gameboy and turning it on. The screen flashed a shade of white before turning to the colours of the title screen for the game that was inserted.

"What are you playing?" The blond asked innocently.

Matt ignored him, tapping away at the buttons on the handheld.

"Don't ignore me. This place is boring enough."

"Well, you should learn to be less of an ass." Matt retorted simply.

"Look. I'm sorry, okay?"

"I don't believe that you are."

"I am, though."

"No. You're just saying that so I pay attention to you."

"Screw this. I'm done."

Matt smirked in triumph as Mello sighed in defeat.

* * *

**A.N: Reviews? I'd appreciate them. :)**


End file.
